


Always with you

by angge_RJ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Study Date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaemin best boyfriend, renmin, soft boyfriends, soft renmin, uhh making out??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angge_RJ/pseuds/angge_RJ
Summary: Renjun was halfway breaking down because of the pressure from his studies when the best boyfriend in the world shows up in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Always with you

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote this earlier and decided to upload it ASAP coz we love RenMin crumbs HSJASHAJ hope you enjoy!

Renjun curled both of his knees towards his chest, he bites his lips as he tried his best to restrain his sniffles. 

It was already midnight, and clearly, he was still awake, busy crying, busy pitying himself. Papers and reviewers are scattered in front of him and he already gave up on trying to put all the terms needed to pass his exam next week on his brain. 

He got home earlier late because of his duty in the arts club. He didn't have the time to eat proper dinner because he still had to submit his research assignment on a specific subject and another term paper on a different subject. 

He had a lot of things to do and he was trying his best to finish them all but it seems like his brain was already giving up. His professors kept on giving them papers that needed to be submitted the next day or on the exam week. 

Renjun wanted to kneel down infront of them to beg if they could move their deadlines, but as usual, they would just ignore the students and keep on giving them assignments that they did not discuss yet. 

Renjun had a lot on his plate right now and he can't do anything, his brain won't work, his body was already dead tired, he was sleepy, he felt his soul already gave up too. So he cried, Renjun cried to let out all his frustration with his studies. His roommate Donghyuck texted him earlier that he'll be back by tomorrow so he gave himself this time to cry it all out. 

Minutes later, he decided to wipe it off and took his time to meditate when he heard someone knocked. He quickly reached for the tissue paper to wipe all the dried tears off and shake off his crumpled shirt. He runs to the door and slightly opens it.

"Hi.. "

"Jaemin?" 

Renjun was shocked to see his boyfriend at the middle of the night in front of his dorm with two take outs in his hands. He was wearing a white hoodie and blue jeans, his soft and brown hair was a bit pushed back to boldly reveal his face. His boyfriend's smile turned into frown after surveying Renjun's face. He knew his eyes were still puffy after crying for 30 minutes.

"What happened?"

Renjun bites his lip again, trying to stop the tears that will come out again. He opens the door widely and throws himself forward to his boyfriend. He snaked his arms around his shoulders and settled his face in the crook of his neck as he failed to stop his tears. 

"Baby… "

Instead of answering, Renjun just shook his head, he didn't want to talk and just wanted to feel the warmth of his boyfriend. He needed to charge his mind, his charger was right in front of him to embrace. 

Jaemin sighed, despite holding two plastic bags, he crouches and taps Renjun thighs, telling him to jump. Renjun softly chuckled and kissed his jaw before jumping to circle his legs around Jaemin's hips. He heard him groan. 

Jaemin walked inside with Renjun clinging to him like a koala. He closed the door by kicking it hard to make sure to not let the intruders in. Renjun pinched the back of his neck, "Donghyuck will kill you if you broke our door."

"Sure, tell him to move in with Jeno so I'll move in here with you."

Jaemin set the take outs on the table and safely sat down on Renjun's bed. He eyed the messy papers in front. 

"You're pushing yourself at your limits again." 

Renjun didn't answer and pushed his head more against his neck, placing soft kisses around the base. Jaemin caressed his back, "Renjun… "

Renjun stopped and pulled himself up, eyeing the man he loves the most, he gave him a small smile. 

"I just want to finish it all.. "

"I know,"

"I'm trying so hard to do all of it.."

"I know, sweetheart."

Renjun avoids his gaze by mapping his features using his eyes. He loved all of it. From his eyes, down to his lips that Renjun won't mind nibbling all day, he loved everything about Jaemin. Including his heart that is so warm and soft. Renjun hit the jackpot as he likes to think, having Jaemin here is enough. Jaemin is always enough for Renjun. Nothing and no one can't take that away. 

"I was crying earlier to let it all out. I'm sorry, I didn't call and text you. I was really busy and my battery died at school, I had to charge first and I ate cup noodles and I still have my--"

"Renjun,"

Renjun snapped his senses back and felt rough but warm hands cupped his cheeks to directly look into his eyes. 

"One moment at a time, alright? I'm here."

A single sentence of comfort from him and Renjun wanted to cry again. 

"I don't want to see you cry but you're about to cry again, okay, cry it all out tonight. I'll sleep here. Make sure to wear your confidence again by tomorrow because we're gonna spend the day studying and making out, okay? I need you to be energized." 

Wordlessly, Renjun leans in and Jaemin meets him halfway. Renjun kissed him with softness and gratefulness for being here without Renjun telling him to come over and comfort him. He ravishly slid his tongue all over Jaemin's mouth, tasting every corner and every bit. He pushed his neck and angled his head to deepen the kiss, Jaemin gladly gave it to him. 

Jaemin kissed him with passion and assurity, he sucked Renjun's tongue eagerly, as if he wants to transfer all of his boyfriend's dissatisfaction to him, he palms every shape of Renjun's body by pulling him close, he doesn't want any space between them. 

After feeling each other's body and mouth for _god_ knows how many minutes, they ate the take outs that Jaemin bought. Renjun opened his laptop to watch a good movie on Netflix, they shared a one spoon, Jaemin gave him a good amount of food, they cuddled in bed while watching and talking. Laughing when Jaemin talks about how Mark was literally crying earlier because Jungwoo stole his first kiss in front of his professor.

After a while, Renjun's head was placed on Jaemin's chest. Wrapping his arm on his chest and tangling his legs to his. Before dreams lulled him to sleep, he felt a final kiss on his forehead and a whisper of, _"Sleep well, baby."_

By morning, Jaemin was woken up by goey kisses showering around his face, he groaned and tried to hide his face but both hands are stopping his wrist to do it. He heard a giggle, before opening his eyes, he flipped them up and a squeak came through his ears as he hovered on top, he steady his head by cupping his cheeks before leaning to press a long hard kiss, Renjun chuckled in their shared kiss before pushing him away.

"Your breath stinks!"

"Excuse me? You're the one who's showering me kisses!"

"You love it!" Renjun pouted. 

"I do, baby. Now, come here."

Renjun shakes his head before pulling him by his collar and crashing their lips once again. 

After making out _early_ in the morning, Renjun lazily reached for his phone while Jaemin was still busy placing marks on his neck, he slightly moaned when Jaemin sucked his soft spot harder. He pats his head, "Babe, what do you want to eat?"

Jaemin pushed his head up, "You," and was about to kiss him when he met Renjun's palm instead. He licked it. Renjun rolled his eyes. 

"Jaemin, stop being disgusting early in the morning."

Jaemin chuckled and busied himself in his neck again, "Whatever you want, babe. We'll review afterwards."

They ate before gathering Renjun's paper that they aimed to finish for today. Jaemin asked Renjun to text Donghyuck if he can drop by to his dorm to pick up Jaemin's backpack for his own reviewers and assignment also. Which he earned a reply of, _"Just make sure I won't see you making out in my bed."_

He helped Renjun first by proofreading his assignments and giving out ideas on what to write in his research paper. Of course, a kiss on Renjun's cheek was given from time to time. 

Jaemin also helped him review for his coming exam next week while still waiting for Donghyuck. Jaemin helped him by giving a kiss on the lips each correct answer

"I got it correct?! Right?! Omg! Baby, give me a kiss!"

Jaemin chuckled and put down the reviewer to let Renjun straddle him, "Correct, baby." 

He gave him a sweet kiss.

"I'm correct again, Jaem. Savor this moment because I'll suck your lips all day until it dries."

"My lips are all yours, darling."

_"What the hell? I said no making out in my bed!"_

_"Hey guys,"_

They both turned to Donghyuck and Jeno clinging to his waist, he waved at them. Renjun, still sitting on Jaemin's lap, rolled his eyes at Donghyuck. 

"What's up, Jen?"

"Fine. You guys have an interesting way of studying. Nice"

"We're not _in_ your bed, dumbass."

"You're _in front_ of my bed, bitch."

"It doesn't make any sense, Donghyuck. Get lost."

"Whatever, nerdy slut." Renjun flipped his middle finger at him. He stuck his tongue out before slapping Jaemin's bag on them

"Here's your bag. I'm surprised to still see your pants on, Jaemin." Donghyuck teased. 

"We're not as needy as you." Renjun snorted. 

"I'll get my steamy sex after exam next week, Hyuck. Don't bother worrying." 

Renjun turned to him and glared. Jaemin kissed his nose. Donghyuck and Jeno waved goodbye, telling that they'll just get coffee first before going back to Jeno's dorm. 

Jaemin scattered his reviewer too, his boyfriend offered to help but Jaemin just ruffled his hair and kissed him once again, "No need. I'm all good, babe."

They spent hours on their own papers before deciding to take a break, Jaemin leaned back on the head board and reached for Renjun to place his head on his chest. He caressed his hair. 

"Jaem?"

"Hm?"

Renjun looked at him and softly kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Jaemin looked at him, urging for him to continue, "For being here, for everything, Jaem. Thank you."

Jaemin smiled at him, "I'll be here for as long as you want, Renjun."

"I love you,"

"I love you more."

"Why are you so perfect?"

"Because you're here with me,"

Renjun bites his lip again because he was about to cry again and his boyfriend just laughed at him. 

"You're such a cry baby,"

"You made me feel emotional!"

"I didn't even do anything!"

Renjun just laughed and placed his head on the crook of his neck again. 

"We'll ace the exam and graduate together, alright?"

Jaemin placed a kiss on his head, "I still have to get my steamy sex before graduating but okay," 

Renjun felt his cheek burning from embarrassment, he pinched his side. 

"What the hell, Jaem? Of course, I'll give you your steamy morning sex and bathroom sex."

Jaemin stiffens. He cleared his throat. 

"Morning already passed by, but, how about bathroom sex now?"

Renjun burst out before pulling Jaemin.

"Come here, lover boy."

"Fuck. I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, sweethearts! Ily all so much.


End file.
